Electrical power accessed through electrical wall outlets is typically provided as AC current. When an electronic device requires DC power instead of AC, an AC/DC adapter must be provided to convert the AC current to DC current before supplying the power to the device.
The AC/DC adapter is typically embodied as a relatively large and heavy block which is either plugged directly into a wall outlet or a power strip, or is provided as part of the power cord of the device between the device and the plug. Both of these arrangements can be cumbersome, as the bulky adapters generally take up more space than would be desirable. For example, when an electronic device having an AC/DC converter plug is plugged into a wall outlet or a power strip, the converter plug often occupies the space over additional outlet receptacles or blocks the additional receptacles so as to prevent other devices from being plugged into the outlet receptacles adjacent to the one in which the adapter is plugged into. In the latter adapter arrangement, the adapter is typically placed on the floor, which often interferes with the arrangement of furniture, cleaning, and is unsightly. Thus, it is desirable to find a more convenient way to provide DC power from an AC outlet, preferably with the extra bulk associated with the power cord of each electronic device which requires DC power.